tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukuyomi
Tsukuyomi is a 2019 trio by Ouka Kira, Yuma Shirase and Ruka Nadumi. Overview The second song from Ouka, Yuma, & Ruka's entry in VAZZROCK's play of color series, be lived forwards.. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. *Ouka Kira *Yuma Shirase *Ruka Nadumi *All Kanji = 花よ　君よ　今咲き乱れ 瞬くこの時を鮮やかに 幾歳月流れたさきも 消えない証を刻むまで 夢幻抱影　薄紅色の高揚　 この地に根を張りそっと見上げていた 千篇万化　満ち欠ける耀夜（かぐや）に 導かれたままずっと目指してたんだ 枯れ木に花をつける術はない？ それでも僕らは・・・ 未来へつなぐだけが道じゃない 命を焦がせよ ひらり　ひらり　ただ舞い踊れ 坂巻風　高まりの果てに きらり　ひかり　散りゆく中で 煌めく夜明けを焼き付けて 薄暮冥々　薄紫の黎明 清らかな闇（よる）がやっと終わっていた 「運命」「因果」理由はなだっていいか また嘘だらけになって歩いてくんだ 願いの種はやがて芽を生やし 乾きを知るだろう 思いの丈を身の丈に換えて その手を伸ばせよ 心　朧　共鳴りの音 細雪のように消えないで 巡る巡る渦巻く季節（とき）を 水久（とこしえ）に照らす月になれ ららら　らら　らら ららら　らら　らら ららら　らら　らら ららら　揺らり揺れる ひらり　ひらり　ただ舞いあがれ 限りある日々を燃やしながら きらり　ひかり　散りゆく中で 彼誰（かわたれ）の空を抱きしめて 花よ　君よ　今咲き乱れ 瞬くこの時を鮮やかに 幾歳月流れた先も 消えない証を刻むまで Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Hana yo kimi yo ima sakimidare Matataku kono toki wo azayaka ni Ikutoshi tsuki nagareta saki mo Kienai akashi wo kizamu made Mugen houyou usubeniiro no kouyo Kono chi ni ne wo hari sotto miageteita Senpen banka michikakeru kaguya ni Michibikareta mama zutto mezashitetan da Kareki ni hana wo tsukeru sube wa nai? Soredemo bokura wa… Mirai he tsunagu dake ga michi jyanai Inochi wo kogase yo Hirari hirari tada maiodore Sakamaku kaze takamari no hate ni Kirari hikari chiriyuku naka de Kirameku yoake wo yakitsukete Hakubou meimei usumurasaki no reimei Kiyoraka na yoru ga yatto owatteitta Unmei inga riyuu wa nandatte ii ga Mata uso darake ni natte aruitekun da Negai no tane wa yagate me wo hayashi Kawaki wo shiru darou Omoi no take wo mi no take ni kaete Sono te wo nobase yo Kokoro oboro tomonari no oto Sasameyuki no you ni kienai de Meguru meguru uzumaku toki wo Tokoshie ni terasu tsuki ni nare lalala lala lala lalala lala lala lalala lala lala lalala yurari yuraru Hirari hirari tada maiagare Kagiri aru hibi wo moyashi nagara Kirari hikari chiriyuku naka de Kawatare no sora wo dakishimete Hana yo kimi yo ima sakimidare Matataku kono toki wo azayaka ni Ikutoshi tsuki nagareta saki mo Kienai akashi wo kizamu made Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= Oh flowers, oh dearest, bloom now in profusion. As vivid as this fleeting time. Even as the moon of the old year passes, before this light fades away with time. The transient dreams shine red in exaltation, taking root in this world, being resilient as I watched. In the many times that the moon has waxed and waned in the night, I’ve always yearned for it as it continued to guide me. Surely, there’s no way that a dead tree can ever bear flowers. Even so, we… The future connected to us is not the only way we can take. We’ll let our lives burn with it. Gently, lightly, it simply dances. The surging winds rise to the ends of the earth. Amid the falling momentary lights, I burn the bright dawn into my memory. The purple dawn finally signals the pure end of the dark nights. Fate Karma whatever reason will do. I’ll still continue to walk down this path full of lies once again. The seeds of hope will before long sprout and bloom. I’m sure it knows of what it’s like to be dry. Let the magnificence of your feelings become your own and let those hands reach out. The heart, no matter how faint, becomes a resonating sound. It won’t vanish the way the light snow does. Winding and turning, the swirling time becomes the moon that guides on for eternity. Lalala lala lala Lalala lala lala Lalala lala lala Lalala Swaying and swaying… Gently, lightly, it simply soars. It continues burning on as long as the days continue. Amid the falling momentary lights, I embrace the dawn sky. Oh flowers, oh dearest, bloom now in profusion. As vivid as this fleeting time. Even as the moon of the old year passes, before this light fades away with time. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Trios Category:Ouka Kira songs Category:Yuma Shirase songs Category:Ruka Nadumi songs